1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working vehicle with a front-end loader and to a boom assembly of the front-end loader.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of working vehicle includes a tractor with a front-end loader mounted forwardly thereof. The tractor includes support decks protruding laterally outwardly from a front portion of a vehicle body, and boom supporting members extending upward from the support decks, respectively. The front-end loader includes a boom having a proximal end pivotally connected to the boom support members and a distal end having a bucket attached thereto. A boom cylinder is disposed between the boom and one of the boom supporting members. Braces extend between a front axle frame protruding forwardly of an engine and upper portions of the boom supporting members.
However, with this conventional working vehicle, the braces are positioned laterally of a tractor hood, which are obstructive to maintenance of the hood interior, hinders the driver's forward vision, and impairs an outward appearance.
In order to overcome the above drawbacks, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-309940 proposes a working vehicle dispensing with the braces and yet securing the strength of the boom supporting structure. This conventional working vehicle includes support decks protruding laterally outwardly from a front portion of a vehicle body, and boom supporting members extending upward from the support decks, respectively. The boom supporting members support a proximal end of a boom having a working implement attached to a distal end thereof. A boom cylinder is disposed between the boom and one of the boom supporting members for swinging the boom. Connecting frames are arranged laterally of the vehicle body and fixed to the support decks and the vehicle body. Reinforcing members fixedly extend between the connecting frames and boom supporting members. Such a working vehicle is useful to some extent in that the support decks and vehicle body are interconnected through the connecting frames, and the reinforcing members are is fixed between the connecting frames and boom supporting members, thereby to secure strength without using braces.
However, the reinforcing members are required between the connecting frames and boom supporting members, and further various reinforcing elements are provided in other parts of the construction, which considerably increases the number of parts. In addition, these numerous reinforcing elements are joined by welding, resulting in an increased number of manufacturing processes to increase the cost. Further, the reinforcing elements protrude from plural positions, which presents a somewhat confused, untidy outward appearance, and constitutes a low quality of design.